Cosmic Cube
COSMIC CUBE The Cosmic Cube is an item that control matter and energy, answering to the will of the sentient beings that use them. They require practice to be used properly, but a skillful user can alter all reality to answer to its thought, granting anything they desire. Sentient beings wanting to create a Cosmic Cube must generate a force field to open a rift to another dimension inhabited by the Beyonders, allowing the extra-dimensional energy to filter through the rift. When entering the Earth's dimension, the energies can be held in a matrix, and the force itself would shape the matrix into a perfect cube. It would also provide the Cube with its almost-unlimited power. Other types of Comsmic Cubes can be created by other meanings, but are extremely less powerful. A Cube would eventually develop its own intelligence, commonly influenced by the beings who had manipulated it. Mephisto has postulated that the Cubes are hosts to a semi-sentient will and that, even in Cube form, they can choose how they want to be used, and deny certain wishes. Mephisto also has proposed that a billion-sentient universally-linked wills could overcome this problem, and that the Cubes could be as powerful as the Infinity Gems. Reality Control DX SFX: Area Effect. Against multiple targets, for each additional target add a D6 and keep an additional effect die. SFX: Cosmic Power. If your pool includes a Cosmic Cube power, remove the highest rolling die to add three dice for your total. SFX: Focus. If your pool includes a Cosmic Cube power, you may replace two dice of equal size with one dice +1 step larger. SFX: Power Absorption. On a successful reaction to an attack action, convert your opponent’s effect die into a Cosmic Cube stunt, or step up a Cosmic Cube power by +1 for your next action. Spend 1 PP/a die from the doom pool to use this SFX if you’re your opponent’s action succeeds. SFX: Unleashed. Step up or double any Cosmic Cube power for your next action, the step back that power. Recover by reloading the Cube (see special). Limit: Gear. Shutdown Cosmic Cube to gain 1 PP/add a die equal to Reality Control to the doom pool. Activate an opportunity to recover. Limit: Growing Dread. Both 1’s and 2’s count as opportunities when using a Cosmic Cube power. Only 1’s are removed from your dice pool. Limit: Uncontrollable. Change a Cosmic Cube power into a complication to gain 1PP/step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Activate an opportunity or remove the complication to recover. Special: Extradimensional Energy. Immediately after its initial creation, or if completely depowered, the Reality Control power of a Cosmic Cube is rated D4. To empower a Cosmic Cube you may spend a Cosmic, or Mystic resource higher than the die of the Cube’s Reality Control power to increase the power of the Cube to a size of the resource spent –1 step, or a resource equal to the Cube’s Reality Control power to step it up by +1. Alternatively you may spend an effect die from an appropriate stunt or a doom die two steps larger than the Cube’s current Reality Control power to step it up by +1. Special: Extreme Risk. If you take D12 or greater Trauma while wielding the Cosmic Cube, you are desintegrated. Special: Embryonic Cosmic Intelligence. If a Cosmic Cube’s Reality Control power is stepped up beyond D12 permanently, it transforms into a newly born being of cosmic power (on a power level equal to Kubik, Maker, or Shaper of Worlds), manifesting some of the physical, mental and emotional qualities of the last wielder of the Cosmic Cube. Category:Items Category:Cosmic Items